Desk or table mounted display devices, such as office equipment, laboratory test equipment, etc., particularly the personal computer, are becoming increasingly common. Many more offices are employing the personal computer, or a variation of it, in word processing equipment. Many of these devices employ a CRT screen which must be used and monitored by the operator for proper functioning of the device. In these uses, the proper angling of the device for screen viewing and the avoidance of glare or reflections on the screen are particularly important.
In the case of personal computers generally, and word processing equipment in particular, accessory items, frequently relatively flat, must be stored with or in proximity to, the viewing equipment. This often includes the keyboard for the word processor which is, most frequently, separate from the computer device, and connected to it only by wiring. When the computer device is placed directly on the desk or table surface, there is frequently insufficient room for the placement or storage of these other items, including the separate keyboard, additional program tapes, etc.
In order to alleviate some of the referenced problems, the computer portion of the device may be mounted on adjustable legs. These may allow for tilting of the CRT screen for better viewing. However, the devices employed in the prior art either do not provide ease of adjustment to allow proper positioning of the viewing screen for all users, or the means of adjustment is extremely cumbersome and often dangerous to the equipment or the viewer, or both.
An easily adjustable stand for a device with a viewing screen, particularly such a stand which allows easy and rapid adjustment over a relatively wide range of heights and angles is extremely desirable. In particular, such a stand should provide for not only ease of adjustment, but for firm positioning after adjustment. This would allow not only for the adjustment necessary when different users of the equipment are involved, but would also provide space for the flat, separate input keyboard, and for additional program materials. The height and angle of the screen could also be adjusted to avoid the glare or reflections which frequently make such devices difficult to use.
In accordance with the present invention, a stand has been developed for the display devices of various types of equipment, the stand allowing for convenient adjustment of the display device. The display device may be, or form part of, a piece of office equipment, a piece of laboratory testing equipment, a portable, personal computer, etc. Adjustment is permitted to a comfortable height and angle, allowing for the reduction or elimination of glare and reflection. The stand also allows for the placement of keyboards, manuals, program disks, etc., under the computer to conserve desk space, or to allow available space to be fully utilized.
Frequently, in addition, equipment of this type is to be displayed in a retail outlet or showroom. The stand allows the proper placement of the device with a viewing screen, or otherwise, for the most advantageous display and examination. Not only is the device allowed to be seen with the greatest enhancement of appearance and attractiveness, but it frequently is possible to show how the relatively portable device can be employed with the same advantages, in many cases, as a larger device of the same type.